overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mac/Quotes
Spawning First Spawn * "Get ready for a wild ride!" Mid-game Swap * "Mac, locked and loaded!" Respawning * "Well, back to the start." * "Dad, I won't let you down." * "Time to change my plan." * "Whoo, I'm getting deja vu." * "This fight won't end so easily." * "I just need to fire a bit more." Using Abilities Recalibrate * "Click click..." * "Switching mode." * "Plan B! Er, C? Dunno." * "Now you're REALLY going to get it!." * "This is going to hurt...a LOT." Throwing Cards * "Think fast!" * "Blackjack!" * "Right on the money. (if all three are landed)" * "Bullseye. (when getting a kill)" * "Try me. I dare you." Spray and Pray * "I spray, you pray! (Self/hostile)" * "Ultimate config active! (friendly)" Communication Wheel Unlockable Voice Lines * "Not today." (default) * "Hello, boys! I'm back!" * "You'll get them next time." * "You'd think they'd learn." * "That one was for you, father." * "Better recalibrate." * "Plan B?" * "I better be getting paid for this." In-game triggers Watching an ally get a kill * "Good one!" * "Now that was great!""' Warning allies on incoming attacks from behind * "Flankers!" * "Behind you." Kills * "Get out of my way!" * "I'm just warming up." * "How many deaths is that? I'm losing track." * "Well, you tried." * "That's the power of Mercedes." On Fire * "Warm up's over!" * "I am on FIRE! Ouch." Killing Soldier: 76 * "An eye for an eye." * "That one's for my dad." Killing Widowmaker * "Oops, I...didn't mean to do that." * "Ooh la la..." Pre-game lines * "Are we getting paid? We are, right?" * "Mercedes, you need a new paint job." * "Come on, let's go!" On Hollywood * "How much for a movie about me?" * "Wow, look at the sun. It's like a gold nugget in the sky.'' On Numbani * "'Peace with the Omnics? Pfft."'' * ''"Normally I'd be happy to see such a precious gauntlet, but I want to kill the Omnics first."''' Pre-game Conversations '''Mac: "Gimme the loot and I won't shoot your brains out!" Junkrat: "Wow, SO threatening! Sorry, but been here, done that. I mean, er, I don't know what you're talking about!" Junkrat: '"''Why should I trust a suit like you?" 'Mac: '"Suit? I'm not just any suit. I'm a suit that works independently." '''Mac: "Well, hello there, gorgeous." Widowmaker: "What do you want?" Widowmaker: "Why would you rob people when you can kill them?" Mac: "I'm not a hot and cold killer like you, darling." Mac: "Wow, so edgy. Dark hood, shotguns, I'm impressed." Reaper: "Whatever." McCree: "You know, your father was a pretty troublesome guy to pin down." Mac: "And I will be even more troublesome, cowboy." Mac: "One of these days, I'm going to laugh about how you didn't realize I escaped jail until my last heist." Soldier: 76: "And one of these days, I'm going to drag you back to the jailhouse myself." Tai: "You know, I could use a bodyguard. And I've got a LOT of money." Roadhog: "Hmph. Name your price."